Green
by CrazedHumor
Summary: She could almost feel the hole he was burning into her head. Which was annoying. And the only way to deal with annoying was head on. The fact that he could divert the conversating without her noticing was getting to her too. Drabble/Humor


Just a short little drabble I decided to write. Got a few more up my sleeve I think I'm going to post....now.

This writing style is _way_ different from what I'm use to too, so feedback would be way good. I was way out of my comfort zone on this one...

~*~

_**Green**_

She could practically feel the heat of his gaze from across the room.

At first she just brushed it off. There had been times, though she wouldn't admit it, that she had done the same thing. So for it to happen to her once in a while wasn't that big of a deal. But when it was getting to the point where she was scared to raise an arm up to brush against her nose for fear of him taking it the wrong way, it was getting to be too much. She was literally starting to sweat.

"What is your problem?"

There were only two other people in the cafeteria, excluding him and herself, so she didn't think it would be a big deal to confront him up front this time.

She stood and threw her tray of the so called "food" away that she had been served, then proceeded to walk over to the table of her frenemy.

It looked like he was in a daze.

"Wh-what do you mean _what's my problem_?" He looked up at her from his previous stare.

She scowled. "Don't play stupid with me, Cooper. For the last ten minutes, every time I look up, there you are _staring_. What'd I do this time? Block the view of your favorite wall?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I was kinda _in the zone_ there for a second. Thinking about the next scrip where _Chloe suddenly appears under the Falls where she was last seen two weeks ago in a raft_." He spooned the last of the fro-yo in his cup, then chucked it toward the garbage bin where it easily made it in. He smiled to himself. "He shoots, he scores."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Not in everything, apparently."

Chad narrowed his eyes at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sonny's mouth formed a wicked smile. "Heard what happened the other day when you tried to get in that movie. Guess not everyone recognizes _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"Well apparently that guy was a loser because he got fired when his _boss_ did."

Sonny's mouth hung open. "He was fired! He was only going his job! Neither of us are age to see that film by ourselves."

Chad clicked his tongue. "Sound like someone's jealous."

"_Sounds like someone's a jerk_. Didn't you clear everything up with that guys boss?"

"Pfft. That's not my job."

"Well it should be! All you do is cause everything to get worse, why can't you solve things yourself?"

"Fine." He stood up to stare down at her. "If you want me to so bad, I'll go check out how that guy's doing."

He turned and lifted his hand at one of the people sitting a few tables away from him. "Hey, Jim! How you likin' the new job?"

He smiled and waved back. "Good, thanks man."

When Chad turned back to Sonny she was still frowning.

"You gave that guy a job."

"At least he's gettin' better pay. Not that he's making anything near my cash..."

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what now?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that you'll do something stupid within the day to make me angry at you."

"Way to have faith in me."

She glanced at the trash can he had thrown his cup in. "Like I'm suppose to?"

Chad smirked. "It's all about the Cooper charm." He popped his collar. "For some reason you're the _only_ one immune to it..."

Sonny smirked. "No, I'm just the only girl you know with an IQ over 70."

"Hey. There's nothing wrong with being beautiful."

"Nope, only if you're involved in the sentence."

Chad's smile disappeared. "You know what, _Monroe_? I don't like you're attitude."

Sonny stepped up into his glare. "Yeah, well I don't like you're...hair."

Chad gasped. "Pfft. Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

He stopped and licked his lips angrily, their faces only inches from each other. "I'm going to let you slid on that one. Only because you have on my favorite color. Oh, and you have a little mystery meat." He gestured at his chin. "Right there."

Even though she was perplexed, she let the scowl remain. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

Quickly, Sonny looked down at her clothes, only to see that she didn't have an inch of green on her, only the other shining colors of blue, yellow, and brown. Her wrists and neck was bare of any jewelry and her hair was free of any pins. "I don't have..."

Chad was gone.

She looked nervously around the room. However, both of the other spectators were now gone, only the pushed out chair Chad had left was any kind of sign of life.

She rubbed her chin a little.

_She did not have meat on her face_...

Then she sped off to the nearest restroom, where she proceeded to whipe off her chin, even though she hadn't seen anything there.

_Stupid Chad. Always acting so...high and mighty._

She brushed her hair back and breathed a sighed, staring at herself in the mirror.

_She didn't even have any-_

Then she saw it.

She pressed her nose against the mirror.

There starring back at her was the only possible source of the color green.

In between the wide circle of brown, tiny little specs of color were reflecting through and grabbing onto whatever light they could so that they could be noticed.

Her eyes.

~*~

Kinda pointless, I know. But it came to my mind and I decided to put it down on "paper".

Like it? Hate it?

_Should_ I make it a little longer. I can see this becoming something...I don't normally write _chapters_ this short let alone a story.

Don't really know if that made sense...didn't read through it really...sorry if it didn't.


End file.
